True Dragons
True dragons are winged, reptile-like creatures of ancient lineage. They are known and feared for their size, physical prowess, and magical abilities. The oldest dragons are among the most powerful creatures in the world. The known varieties of true dragons (as opposed to other creatures that have the dragon type) fall into two broad categories: chromatic and metallic. Dragons of all types can be fierce and evil, or good and noble. All dragons are wise, and are usually respected for their wisdom All true dragons gain more abilities and greater power as they age. (Other creatures that have the dragon type do not.) They range in length from several feet upon hatching to more than 100 feet after attaining the status of great wyrm. The size of a particular dragon varies according to age and variety. Though they are fearsome predators, dragons scavenge when necessary and can eat almost anything if they are hungry enough. A dragon’s metabolism operates like a highly efficient furnace and can metabolize even inorganic material. Some dragons have developed a taste for such fare. Although goals and ideals vary among varieties, all dragons are covetous. They like to hoard wealth, collecting mounds of coins and gathering as many gems, jewels, and magic items as possible. Those with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol the immediate area or to get food. For dragons, there is no such thing as enough treasure. It’s pleasing to look at, and they bask in its radiance. Dragons like to make beds of their hoards, shaping nooks and mounds to fit their bodies. By the time a dragon matures to the age of great wyrm, hundreds of gems and coins may be imbedded in its hide. All dragons have the magical ability to adopt humanoid form, and they often do this to infiltrate or blend into humanoid societies. Dragon Society Although all dragons are believed to have come from the same roots tens of thousands of years ago, the present varieties keep to themselves and cooperate only under extreme circumstances, such as a powerful mutual threat. Good dragons almost never work with evil dragons, however, though a few neutral specimens have been found with either. Gold dragons occasionally associate with silver dragons. When evil dragons of different varieties encounter one another, they usually fight to protect their territories. Good dragons are more tolerant, though also very territorial, and usually try to work out differences in a peaceful manner. Dragons follow a number of reproductive strategies to suit their needs and temperaments. These help assure the continuation of a dragon’s bloodline, no matter what happens to the parent or the parent’s lair. Young adults, particularly evil or less intelligent ones, tend to lay clutches of between 2 and 5 eggs all around the countryside, leaving their offspring to fend for themselves. These hatch into clutches of dragons, usually juvenile or younger, which stick together until they can establish their own lairs. Older and more intelligent dragons form families consisting of a mated pair and their young. Mated dragons are usually adults or mature adults; offspring found with their parents are of wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, or young adult age. Shortly after a dragon reaches young adult (or rarely, juvenile) age, it leaves its parents to establish a lair of its own. A pair of mated dragons beyond mature adult age usually splits up, independence and the lust for treasure driving them apart. Older females continue to mate and lay eggs, but only one parent stays in the lair to raise young. Often an older female lays many clutches of eggs, keeping one to tend herself and one for her mate, and leaving the rest untended. Sometimes a female dragon places an egg or a wyrmling with non-draconic foster parents. List of Chromatic Dragons *Black Dragons *Red Dragons List of Metallic Dragons Category:Creature Category:Dragon Category:True Dragon Category:List